Freya Schuyler
Her Royal Highness Princess Megan Branwen Schuyler of Lot [she/her] is a 2018-introduced/2020-revamped all-around character. She is the daughter of the current generation's Sir Gaheris (''Caerwyn Schuyler'') from the Arthurian Legends. At the time of the Rebel Movemen'''t, Megan is attending her '''Legacy Year and currently rooms with Calina Kuznetsov. Happy with her destiny, despite dying at the end, Megan sides with the Royals. She is unworried about her pending death, living her current life to the fullest. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Later Years Post-Graduation Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Megan is a teenager with long jet-black raven hair, with platinum blonde streaks with stunning teal-green eyes. She prefers to wear Welsh inspired clothing with armor infused into it to show her knighthood. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities With her father's passing, Megan didn't really have anyone to train her to help her get ready for her destiny. So, her Aunt Teagan took it upon her to send her best Knight to train Megan and also help her brother's family. Under the eye and skill of Teagan's husband, Zachary Silveira, she has become highly skilled in combat and swordsmanship, especially with her father's sword which was recovered after his death. * Magic: From her grandmother, Megan inherited the power to use magic allowing her to use magical forces to varying degrees. She doesn't use it as much as Dylan does, but is able to use some. ** Telekinesis: Megan can manipulate objects/matter with her mind. Any object or person she does control gains a light burgundy around it. Skillset *'Swordsmanship:' Megan has become extremely skilled in the art of the sword. **'Reverse-grip:' She is able to switch weapon grips depending on the battle. *'Enhanced combat:' From training, Megan has become very skilled and adept in combat, both armed and unarmed. *'Athleticism:' Through her training, Megan is highly athletic and very physically fit. Fairy Tale - Arthurian Legends How the Story Goes : Main: Gaheris '' How Does Megan Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Education Class-ics Schedule '''1st Period:' Grimmnastics 2nd Period: Hero Training 3rd Period: Creative Storytelling 4th Period: Dragon Slaying 5th Period: Crownculus 6th Period: Science and Sorcery Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Megan Branwen Vaughan Schuyler.' ** The name ''Megan is of Welsh origin and is the Welsh diminutive of Margaret. ** The name Branwen is of Welsh origin for "Means "beautiful raven", which goes with her jet-black hair. ** The surname Vaughan is of Welsh origin. It means "small, junior or younger". ** The surname Schuyler is of Dutch origin. It means "Sheltering". ** For simple reasons, Megan and Dylan use their mother's surname when in public. * Megan is a Princess, as her father Caerwyn, is a Prince by blood. However, she will never become a full-Princess as her father was disowned for marrying her mother, a commoner. * She is Welsh-Dutch; her father was Welsh and her mother is Dutch. * Her Mirror Blog name is '''@meganschuyler Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Knights Category:Welsh Category:Princesses